creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Director's Note
Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to create the perfect horror movie. I was always a fan of the horror genre, especially classics like Saw and Psycho. Now obviously if this was my dream, not many people wanted to be around me throughout elementary and middle school. In high school I was beginning to find myself, but it was still remotely difficult. Finally, I was accepted into an Art College for a fully paid Directing Scholarship. I'll admit, me having to switch from college to college for ... certain issues was a struggle, but they still let me in every time. Every day, I was this much closer to making my dream come true. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Tony. My best childhood friend, Kevin, also happens to be my roommate. He was accepted on a journalism scholarship. Then I met Jaclyn. Jaclyn was accepted on an acting scholarship. The minute I saw her, I thought she would be perfect for my movie. Kevin would always tell me to quit acting like a bitch and just talk to her. So one day I started talking to her, and she was a huge movie fan too. I decided to tell her that I wanted to make a horror movie, and she told me she was really into the horror genre as well! I told Kevin, and Kevin got me ready to go to her dorm that night. I went to her dorm, and I was shocked to see the inside. It was ... disgusting to say the least. Ripped wallpaper, paint on the walls, trash on the ground, you name it. "Jaclyn? You here?" I called. I heard a faint creaking sound and I jumped. "Hi. You must be the boy Jaclyn was talking about. I'm Taylor, her roommate. I'll get her ..." Taylor said and disappeared just as quickly as she appeared. I shook that off as just a random encounter, but when I saw Jaclyn's beautiful blonde hair again I couldn't help but smile. "Hi! Sorry I took so long," she said to me. "It's cool ... You look really nice," I replied. Jaclyn and I stayed out all night just talking. First we talked about our greatest fears. Mine was jump scares and her fear was torture porn. Then we talked about ideas for movies. We wanted to do a movie similar where people are killed as a result of their actions, but that's too similar to Saw. We wanted to have someone go insane inside of a hotel ... but that would be a total ripoff of The Shining. Before I knew it, it was midnight and she had to get going. As soon as she left, I realized I forgot to ask about her dorm. It was no big deal... I'd just ask tomorrow. I got home and told Kevin about the messy dorm and creepy roommate. Kevin told me to grow a pair and shrug it off, so I really made nothing of it. The next day, Jaclyn and I met at 6:45 AM and talked about ideas. I told her I found this abandoned house right down the road, and she wanted to see it. I said it would be a perfect time to get some background stills. We went to the house and started moving junk around. I had an uneasy feeling while I was there. I felt as though, I was twitching. I asked Jaclyn how she was feeling, and she told me she was alright. She jokingly asked if I was scared, and If I wanted to leave. Then we both heard the sound of a door opening. We looked and saw Jaclyn's roommate. "Taylor! How'd you find us?" Jaclyn shouted. "Oh good... It's her again," I muttered to myself. "I was very lonely, and I saw your car right out front. I promise I will not intrude. Please allow me to watch," Taylor said, eyes glaring towards me. "Sure, I don't mind," I replied with a smile. After around an hour of just being there, Jaclyn started goofing around. Without her noticing I took a picture of her. I needed to make sure she was perfect. The three of us decided to leave the house and begin filming tomorrow. Jaclyn left, and when I tried to follow Taylor got in my way. "Listen to me. I know what you're trying to do, and I don't want you involved with Jaclyn," she said to me, with a strange look in her eyes. I ignored her and shoved her out of my way. A few hours later I walked in on Jaclyn and Taylor having a conversation. "Jaclyn he is up to something I promise you!" "Taylor you're over reacting... Again!" "Jaclyn, I think he's planning something bad for tomorrow!" "Shouldn't you be interested in all of that! You're the one into the dark magic and pentagrams and whatever! I have to hide it from everyone! Just because I find one boy who shares a passion with me doesn't mean I'm gonna let him get inside my pants! I would never go out with Tony anyway," Jaclyn said. With that, I had heard everything I had needed to. I then sent Jaclyn and text for filming tomorrow, and left Taylor a note. I was at the house at 5 AM the next day, just setting up things. I found an old closet that would be perfect for storage. Taylor would arrive any minute. I heard the sound of a door opening. "Come on in!" I yelled. Taylor walked down and looked around at everything. "Hey thanks for coming early. Come with me." I pointed Taylor in my direction. About an hour later Jaclyn showed up, and I was already waiting. "Hey, Tony, where is Taylor?" "Hey, Jaclyn. She's just a little busy right now, I found this and I want your opinion on it." I showed Jaclyn to the basement. There was a camera set up, facing one table. "Very creepy feel," Jaclyn said. I knew I had to act fast. I swiftly pulled out the needle from my pocket and jabbed it into her side. She quickly passed out from the needle's contents, and I had a limited amount of time before they woke up. In about an hour Jaclyn and Taylor had both woken up to me staring at them behind a camera. "What the hell Tony!?" Jaclyn yelled. "Don't you appreciate films, Jaclyn? Don't you realize? You're going to help make the greatest horror film ever. Except instead of working behind the scenes ... you're the star actress," I replied with a grin. "You're sick!" Taylor shouted, almost in tears. "Let's have a rundown of the movie. A young doctor wants to film the perfect horror movie. He meets a beautiful girl who would like to as well. The young doctor begins filming everything they do without the girl realizing it. The only one who comes close to figuring it out is her roommate, a fellow satanist named Taylor," I began to say. "Satanist?" Jaclyn asked. "Then unknowingly I turned the two girls against each other, and both of them ended up tied to a table so that I can do anything I want to them. You two are going to have a miserable and painful death. Now this isn't the first time I've attempted this, I've had to switch colleges for nobody to notice, but I think this time its perfect. Now, I want real fear ... because this is going to be right before the torture porn scene. Your motivation ... well ... you don't really need motivation now do you?" I said. The girls screamed, cried, and helplessly flailed on the table as I moved closer. "Perfect." Category:Mental Illness